This Love Wasn't My Choice
by Alan Raymond
Summary: Yang and Neo are together, but Yang likes someone else. Blake likes Yang, and Neo moved out of state. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Slight Baked Alaska; Bumblebee; Modern AU


**Hey guys! What is up? Hope eveything is chill. So this was something that was sparked by these two people in my school. Plus I wrote this within two days. Hope it isn't shitty.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yang and Neo were the most popular couple in school. Every time they walked down the hallways people would tell them how cute they were together. They would tell them to ignore the homophobic assholes who were just jealous of them. That was a year before Neo had to move out of state. Both girls agreed to a long-distance relationship, and that Neo would visit during holidays. Now, two years later, Yang was sitting with her best friend, Blake Belladonna.

Yang realized after the first year Neo left that Blake has been there through everything. She and Blake have been friends since middle school and were still friends in their senior year. Even though she knew it was wrong she started to develop a small crush on her quiet friend. She knew Blake wouldn't see her as anything more than a friend.

The two were polar opposites of one another. Yang was outgoing, cocky, and loud. Blake, on the other hand, was...quiet. Yang was one of Blake's first friends and her first crush, but the entire school and their mothers knew Yang and Neo were still together. She knew she didn't have a chance with the bombshell blonde.

"Hey, Blake?" Blake looked up from her book and saw Yang with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, Yang? Is it something about Neo? What happened?" Blake was the first one to notice how Yang acted without the shorter girl around, and she hated seeing the one person she had feelings for just fall apart. Things were difficult, Yang wasn't cooperating with her friend and it hurt Blake; she dealt with it though. The young golden eyed female smiled at how far they've come since sixth grade. They were now in their senior year. Ready to graduate in four months.

"Blake I...was wondering...would it...uh...be bad if I...said I l-liked...y-you? Ya k-know since...I'm still kinda...with Neo...but not...with he-mmph!"

Blake had silenced the lilac eyed girl by grabbing the collar of her button-up and pressing their lips together; she didn't care of the whispers and stares from the other students in the cafeteria. She released the older girl who had a dazed look on her face. Said female came out of her daze and looked at her friend. Blake's hands were in her lap, her head was bowed, and a huge blush covered her cheeks. The blonde glared at everyone, silencing them before grabbing Blake's hand and leading her out of the cafeteria. They stopped in the middle of the science hall and found an empty room to talk in._ 'Shit! I'm still with Neo, but I like Blake...I haven't really had that spark with Neo lately...'_

"Blake...you know how I'm still with Neo right? Lately I haven't been able to feel that spark with her that I've felt long ago. I...that spark...I think I know where it went."

Yang looked at Blake who was looking at Yang and searching for any sign of a joke, but she found none. Yang had just told Blake that the spark she felt with Neo is now the spark she's been feeling with Blake. Blake shook her head and let Yang continue. "Kitty...what I'm saying is...are you willing to still be in a relationship with me?" Blake nodded her head and smiled. The bell rang signaling to Yang it was time to walk her girlfriend to class for the first time.

**Next Month**

It was two weeks before Spring Break and Neo had texted Yang that she would be coming down to visit. Yang sighed and groaned into her textbook before putting her favorite song of the week on repeat. Being with Blake was probably more fun than being with Neo. The bookworm was currently reading a book whilst having her feet propped up on Yang's back and her back against the headboard of her bed. Yang was lying on her stomach, opposite of the bed and feet hanging off the side of her girlfriend's bed. They had different Literature classes which meant different homework. A pair of yellow and black earbuds were in her ears. Blake glanced at the older girl's iPhone and read the title of the song. She was curious as to why she kept hearing the same bass and drum pattern the entire time since Yang started her homework. _'Often by The Weekend? Sounds new.'_ The sound of Yang singing made her look towards the blonde.

**She ask me if I do this everyday**

**I said, "Often"**

**Ask how many times she rode the wave**

**"Not so often"**

**Bitches down to do it either way**

**Often**

The midnight haired girl was confused at the lyrics until she heard Yang sing the next part.

**Baby I can make that pussy rain**

**Often**

**Often, Often**

**Girl I do this often**

**Make that pussy poppin'**

**Do it how I want it**

**Often, often**

**Girl I do this often**

**Make that pussy poppin'**

**Do it how I want it**

**Often**

Blake's face heated up at the realization of the lyrics to the song. She removed her feet from Yang's back and grabbed the phone to see what other music she had. Pressing the home button, she was met with a photo of them when they went to the town fair last week. Yang's little sister and sister-in-law had joined them and apparently took the picture when the two weren't looking. It was a picture of Blake when she had jumped on Yang and had her arms and legs wrapped around the lilac eyed female. Yang had her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's waist, kissing Blake in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"2295." Blaked looked at Yang and noticed that she had moved onto her side, head propped up on her hand. "My passcode. It's 2259. I have nothing to hide." _'Except that my passcode are your initials with my last name initials. Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long...hmm...sounds purr-fect.'_

The younger girl giggled at Yang when she gave her a smile that only few people could witness. Just as Yang said, the passcode was accepted. The home screen photo was one Blake wasn't prepared for as she just stared at it. It was a professionally taken photo of Yang on one of her many trips to the gym. It was taken from the shoulders down. She was unwrapping her right hand while sweat ran down her body. Blake took in her girlfriend's body, mainly the muscles, and saw how every little detail was captured. It was no secret that Yang wanted to be a pro boxer, but no one knew just good she actually was. The secret was a tattoo that was shown, courtesy of Yang's shorts being a little lower on her hips. It was in the shape of heart with flames on the top. "Like what you see? In that case why don't I give you a live show."

"Bye, Ms. Belladonna. Thanks for letting me stay over and it was nice meeting you." Blake's mom smiled at Yang and waved goodbye.

Spring break came quickly and most people were traveling to relax, sight see, or visit loved ones. This was no different for a certain pink and brown haired girl. When she started her driving her heart started to pound in her chest. Finally, she was able to cuddle and be with her favorite blonde once again. She finally arrived at the familiar home and saw Taiyang sitting outside with a pocket knife in his hand. He didn't notice Neo's car as her continuously twirled the weapon in his hand with his eyes closed. Neo walked up to her girlfriend's dad and booped his nose. Taiyang opened his eyes quickly and saw Neo with a smile and his knife in her hand.

_Don't want you stabbing your daughter's girlfriend, now would we?_

Taiyang's eyes widened and he told Neo to go sit on the couch and he'll see if Yang is available. He ran upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door.

"Shh...Blake! Stop! It's probably my da-AH! Blakey! Hahaha! Stop!"

Yang eventually opened the door while pulling her shirt down the rest of the way. Taiyang raised an eyebrow and looked past his daughter and saw Blake sitting on Yang's bed with a feather in her hair. '_Ahh okay. Good.'_

"Um...why is Neo here?"

Yang's face turned pale before she told her dad to just send her up. Taiyang did as he was asked and went back outside. Neo had this huge smile plastered on her face until she saw Yang being pulled into a kiss by another female that wasn't her. Yang sighed and turned only to see the angry face of her other girlfriend. Blake knew Neo was coming to visit so she asked Yang if she could be there too. The female boxer had hesitated, but realized who was more important. Yang sighed and pushed Neo in whilst closing the door. She had a lot of explaining to do and she wasn't in any rush. Neo sat on the other side of Yang's bed, as far away as she could from Blake.

_Yang if what I think is going on between you both, just save it and tell me this. Why?_

Neo had used sign language and Blake felt upset because she didn't understand a word Neo was signing. She did, however, notice the pained look on Yang's face. Said blonde crossed her arms and began to explain to the shortest of the three the events that had happened in the past two months. Neo's face was neutral, but her mind was cluttered with emotions. Pain, hate, jealousy, confusion, sadness, and even anger. All these feelings from someone who promised to never make her feel this way.

_I can't say that I'm happy with this because I'm not. I just wished you would've been honest from the start. I really do think I can be happy if you are. This girl here, Blake, does she make you feel the way I couldn't make you feel? If the answer is yes then my business here is done._

Before Yang could say anything, Neo held up a gloved finger and gave her a small smile. A small peck to the cheek was all Neo did before she left. Blake looked to Yang who just stood there with her eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Golden eyes traveled to something she saw when Neo sat down. It was a small note.

**'Dear Yang,**

**I am sorry that I made you fall out of love with me, but I think that Blake girl is worth it. Don't hurt her. Yes, I'm not too fond of her, but I don't want her to go through what I did.**

**Truly yours, Neopolitan'**

Blake gasped when Yang plucked the piece of paper from her hands and read it. A small smile graced her features before a chuckle escaped her. "She took that better than I thought. Well Blakey, what do you want to do?"

Blake smirked before she walked out of Yang's room. Yang, forgetting her father was home, started to sing 'Often by The Weekend' earning a clean shout from him. Her face turned red and she dashed after her girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. If ya did you know what to do! Also don't forget to tell me how I did. If ya want a request PM me. Also, I have a whole bunch of stories written out that I need to type. Once I am done with those I will submit them. Hope you all have a grreat day! Until next time, NJ out!**


End file.
